Cache/Global overturn! SHINRA no longer capable of holding its own!
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3199.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 6, 2016 08:43:09 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Global overturn! SHINRA no longer capable of holding its own! Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Global overturn! SHINRA no longer capable of holding its own! « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Global overturn! SHINRA no longer capable of holding its own! (Read 506 times) linksith Sr. Member Offline 346 Global overturn! SHINRA no longer capable of holding its own! « on: December 20, 2015, 01:39:21 AM » Lebanon, SHINRA's main oil supplier, was thrown into political conflict and was eventually overthrown. Under its new government, the nation nationalized all oil assets leaving SHINRA at odds and ends. South Korea, one of the world's best corporate allies, had it's government overturned and corporate assets were nationalized there as well. SHINRA was severely hurt due to the Lebanon conflict and the oil crisis. Because of everything that has happened (bug where assets aren't producing 100% of what they're supposed to yet still taking taxes away), including the global increase of taxes, SHINRA is no longer capable of holding its own or even staying out of debt while serving those currently enrolled in the TOP programs. The math simply isn't adding up to where it should and where it's logically heading, it's an eternal spiral of debt. Because of this, SHINRA will be filing for bankruptcy and closing TOP programs until next iteration. SHINRA will attempt to use current assets to get itself out of debt. For those enrolled in TOP please let me know if you would like to keep getting taxes from assets, or rather I close them. Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1389 Personal Text Omo Re: Global overturn! SHINRA no longer capable of holding its own! « Reply #1 on: December 21, 2015, 03:04:42 AM » Sorry that I couldn't stay in power and be the corporate safe haven that South Korea should have been, but with all the problems, bugs and multi's I lost interest. I really wanted to make South Korea great too, now it's in shambles for the rest of the iteration thanks to some multi abusing fucktard who shipped out all the weapons and nationalized everything. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Appoox Newbie Offline 12 Re: Global overturn! SHINRA no longer capable of holding its own! « Reply #2 on: December 21, 2015, 09:43:29 AM » Even though I am a communist, I would like to help you out (If there is anything I can do). I think a little mutual relation could benefit everyone. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4 linksith Sr. Member Offline 346 Re: Global overturn! SHINRA no longer capable of holding its own! « Reply #3 on: December 21, 2015, 08:24:56 PM » 100% tax rate is rather damaging than helping Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Appoox Newbie Offline 12 Re: Global overturn! SHINRA no longer capable of holding its own! « Reply #4 on: December 22, 2015, 05:38:43 AM » As Cominfom and BBC have gone offiline ages ago, I needed to make it worthy. I could reduce after nationalizing... Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4 linksith Sr. Member Offline 346 Re: Global overturn! SHINRA no longer capable of holding its own! « Reply #5 on: December 23, 2015, 06:40:40 AM » *cough* no user with that ID. no longer possible confirmed glitch. Oil wells still tax even when they don't produce. seems the same with factories Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA dmc5 Hero Member Offline 620 Re: Global overturn! SHINRA no longer capable of holding its own! « Reply #6 on: December 23, 2015, 09:56:48 AM » Quote from: Appoox on December 22, 2015, 05:38:43 AM As Cominfom and BBC have gone offiline ages ago, I needed to make it worthy. I could reduce after nationalizing... M8 change your link. The one given in the settings is wrong. Here's your link http://blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=4. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Appoox Newbie Offline 12 Re: Global overturn! SHINRA no longer capable of holding its own! « Reply #7 on: December 25, 2015, 07:25:04 AM » Quote from: dmc5 on December 23, 2015, 09:56:48 AM M8 change your link. The one given in the settings is wrong. Here's your link http://blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=4. Alas, an old bug has struck again, now I am just a faction with so many invalid details in nowhere! http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=121482 Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Global overturn! SHINRA no longer capable of holding its own! SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2